Rune Factory Parody Theater
by Winter's ice
Summary: In which the cast from all of the games come together all at once and, against their free will, must parody scenes from different things, most they never heard of, just to keep a nut case girl happy, well, good luck to them and let the madness begin!
1. Intro: And so they all come Together

**And so, I just felt like doing this, a parody of all things, to shows, games, songs, and of course voice actor jokes, just so show my love of Rune Factory, so enjoy the introduction chapter! Opposite speak in bold by the way.**

**Chapter 1 -Introduction-: And so they all come Together**

"So, have the letters been shipped out?" asked a female voice, a rather young one at that, who was currently just sitting in a large chair, and the figure had dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail, and for some reason had a brae, you know, those weird little pushed down hats, which was white, she looked like she was planning some type of attack. The chair she was sitting in was one that would belong to a boss of a company, which was in front of large windows, currents close, and sitting behind a desk. The room was rather dimly lit, except for the gigantic blue-lit screen on the wall to the right, which showed locations of different places, Kardia, Alvarna, Trampoli, Sharance, and Fenith Island. On the screen held an array of names, the ones that stood out the most was Raguna, Klye, Micah, Aden, and Sonja.

"Yes, the letters to the people have been shipped," replied another female in the room, who was standing in front of the desk, the figure had dark, long brown hair, and held a rather stern look on her serious face, but with annoyed eyes.

"Perfect, my plan is in motion, soon they will be under my control! They will all be my personal furniture to play with, wahahahahahahahah! *Cough, cough, cough,*** **curse you coughing!" laughed the crazed girl, with a evil tint in her bluish greenish eyes, apparently she had something evil in store for all these people, poor them, being forced to be her furniture, oh, that means in her mind either personal servants or play things, it's hard to tell with her.

"Yeah, yeah, evil plan in motion and your personal pieces of furniture, just please **don't **cough to death," replied the other girl who appeared as if she didn't care about the psycho girl in front of her, understandably though, she did black mailed into being her "Vice-Butler Furniture," and could care less about her weird plans.

Before the deranged girl was able to reply a female voice in the background said in a rather playful yet serious tone, "You don't own any furniture~!" and that caused the crazy girl to yell, "Shut up, yes I do own people as my personal furniture! And you," she yelled while pointing at the "I-could-care-less-about-this" girl and yelled, "You better not have been talking in opposite speak right their!"

"Of course I **was not** doing such a thing. Oh, and you spelled that Kyle guy name wrong, it isn't Klye," spoke the other brunette, just why does she have to be here!

"What!" yelled the girl slamming her hands onto the desk and getting up from the chair, "I won't allow for such a thing! He will for now on be known by my spelling, you hear!"

"I hear you (You freaking nut case)" mumbled the normal one back to the crazy one, she felt sorry for the poor guy, thanks to this nut, he can't even use his right name, what's next? She's going to make him pretend he is a girl and force him to pay back a dept that doesn't exist just because she feels like it?

"Good," says the girl sitting back into the chair, crossing her arms across her chest, "Now all we have to do is wait for them to arrive! Then the fun will begin! In till then though, Koda, fetch me the eighth season of NCIS, I have to kill time in some sort of manner!" demeaned the girl, who was yet again pointing at the other, who's name was apparently Koda, what an odd name.

"Yes my lord," spoke Koda in a sarcastic tone, oh, if only she wasn't currently being blackmailed, she would be smacking that self-centered brat on the head over and over until she passed out and could escape.

"Good," was all the nut said while spinning around in her chair, so the back was facing Koda, "Soon, everything will be going according to my great plan."

-XXXXX -

In all of the villages mentioned on the screen in the nut case's den, each and every person had received an invitation of some sorts inviting them to a mansion someplace near the capital of the land they lived on, which name currently escapes the writer. People where rather curious what this event was all about, all the letter said was, "You are invited to my home for an extravagant event of fun for everyone," and so people questioned who could the sender be. Just who was this mysterious person who sent them this? Could they be trusted? Well, in Kardia, they had nothing better to do after Raguna left the village to go track down Mist, so why not?

Well, in Alvarna, they though more or less the same, except Kyle was rather displeased that the person spelled his name wrong, it's not that hard to spell! His wife thought it would be fun for the whole village to go out together and have fun together, and give them some worthy family bonding time, after he was gone for such a long time. So, he and his fellow villagers all agreed to go, so they packed up and left to the location left to them in the letter.

Then in Trampoli, the farmer Raguna was debating on if they should go or not, he had a farm to take care of course. Though, as soon as he found out that Mist, the airhead that he came chasing after in the first place was already leavening yet again without telling him, thanks to Anette though, he managed to catch up to her and told her to wait for the rest of the town people to get ready for them to all leave together, for it would be much safer. All she did was nod her head up and down, and after a day the whole town left together, but Raguna really didn't want to leave his farm.

In Sharance on the other hand, Micah was already being forced to get ready to leave to this unknown place for all the people where all excited to go to this mysterious place, well, except for a select few. In the end, Micah was forced to leave his home while being threatened that if he didn't go along and protect them, they would return to him as ghosts and haunt him for the rest of his life. Micah, being the sensitive boy he is, wouldn't know what to do if he would have to suffer the wrath of vengeful ghosts, decided it would be best to go with them.

Then on Fenith Island, the villagers where actually willing to go, but getting there would be the problem, their was something rather fishy going on. The boat that came to the island was rather earlier than usual, and of course Sonja thought it seemed rather odd for it to be their so soon, but Aden being Aden, just dismissed it as nothing more of a coincidence, but the small island's guard who everyone thought was a guy which turned out to be a girl agreed with Sonja, but yet again, Aden didn't really pay attention.

A few days passed, and day-by-day, the people of each village arrived at the location, and let's say they all wondered why the person who greeted them was not the one who sent the letter, then just where was the person who did? The girl who just said her name was Koda, dressed in just a simple pair of black dress pants, and a white button down shirt, lead each on the people to their rooms in the extremely over sized home.

As time went on, the people who all came together discussed their current situation, well, that's was what they hoped to do, but alas, nothing really ever got done. Raguna was busy being hounded by the girls from Kardia, all wondering just what he did in Trampoli after he found Mist, and of course misunderstands came along with rather suggestive words coming from Mist's mouth. While Raguna was suffering the fate of the girls of Kardia and Trampoli, who seem to be all fighting over him, except for the Irises who where currently asleep. For Kyle and the people from his home, things where perfectly fine for some reason probably because they where the most normal out of all the people there. While Micah was, like usual, being tormented by the girls for he was stuck with the most eccentric characters from the whole series, poor thing. Oh, and of course there was a nice little family reunion going on with the members of the De Saint Coquille family, along with the large consumption of the overly large mansions food supply, Koda was rather happy that she wasn't the chief in the place or she would be flipping out on all of them.

When the time came for the last batch of people to come into the suspicious looking mansion the deranged girl finally appeared. All of the people where called into a large parlor room that had stairs in the back of the room, and walking down the hall of the upper area was none other than the crazy girl. She still had her hair pulled back, and she wore rich looking attire, colors consisting of purple blue and black. She gave off the air of a higher class person, and for some reason she was singing with a tint of anger, "I don't want to do these things anymore; it's nothing but useless words. Why are they no good? I don't understand the question. Sorry that I am too young. Sorry for this defiant period. However, even you severely failed to pass. You say, "What a good sister" or something like that. I can't get used to that, and I never want to. "Don't buy that" "Paper tax and ink tax will be added." What a nerve! You pretend to be my sister doesn't put on airs with me. So screw you bear."

At that same time though, Koda, who had a frown on her face and a downcast look with a sad yet at the same time angry look in her brown eyes. She was standing by the stairs which lead to where the people where gathered together decided to said, "Why are you singing? You can't sing for crap," she paused for a moment and went on to say, "And I see you finally decided to come out of your little room you NCIS obsessed freak," then she went to say under her breath, "Why don't you jump out a window? I can't stand you little damn brat."

The crazy person who went up to Koda, stopped, stared at her for a second, then smacked her on the back of her head and declared, "How dare you insult my singing you crappy butler! And what is wrong with me being obsessed with NCIS? At least I'm not a narcissist over controlling wench like you!" and after that she sighed and placed her hand to her head, "I guess that's from hanging around with those moronic simpletons who can't accomplish a thing like Alfred and Gilbert huh?" with that she laughed a bit, bugging Koda was rather enjoyable indeed, she would always reply in an annoyed tone. She turned her face to look at the people she managed to gather here, though she doesn't remember any of the names except the ones she took a quick interest, they all appear to be confused and wondering just what is going on and what they where doing here in the first place; this is going to be rather enjoyable game for her, having so many different chess pieces to play with all under her control.

She was going to say something to the crowd of toys, in prime and crisp condition, as if this was the first time they where open from their little boxes, "Okay people, you're here fo-," and that was the last thing she said before she felt a hand adding pressure to her face, the surprise of the initial hit caused her to stumble back a bit. She stared straight at Koda, with hate in her eyes, and she yelled in a cold tone, "Shut your mouth Arietta, you don't even know them!"

And at that moment, Raguna ventured up the stairs getting in-between the two girls, having absolutely no freaking clue what was going on and asked calmly, "Why are we here exactly? And why are you two fighting for if you have guests?" he hoped he and the rest of the people here didn't get called here for it to turn out to be some joke or ruined by some argument by these two are having, and where are their parents anyway? They don't look old enough to be living in a large place by themselves, are they?

Somewhere in the group of people Bianca spoke up and said, "He's right! This is no way to act in front of others; do you have no manners at all? Oh, and you butler girl, this is no way to treat your master, I think you need some lessons from Tabatha on how to behave properly!" when you work under someone of title and money, you don't act like a brat!

"Um, Ms. Bianca, I think their both a fault and they both should learn how to properly behave," mentioned Tabatha who was a little worried about how she said the butler girl should serve her master, does that Bianca is her master now?

"That's right! I don't think you two should fight over something so stupid like singing and this NCIS thing," spoke Raguna in a stern tone of voice, he may not know how these two get along, but fighting won't solve anything! "And could you please explain to us why where here? If it's not important, I have a farm to take care of!" and that was true, he's losing out on money by standing around here.

At that statement Koda just turned her back to the other girl, Arietta, only saying, "I'm no butler, and you're going to regret asking that," regretting he shall, for this girl will cause nothing but trouble.

"Why you ask?" replied Arietta, who didn't seem angry at all towards her butler, "That is simple, your purpose of being here is so I can play with you," with that all the people gave a, "What…?" Arietta then turned so she could view all the people here, "You all shall be my personal toys, or furniture! The job you have is to act out various scenes of different shows; anime, games, and a crap load of other things because I felt like it! And no, no one can leave until I'm bored with it, and if any of you try to leave," and now she was pointing at all of them, she seems to love doing that, "Then as the Queen of Hearts would say, "Off with your heads!""

Everyone was now quite and shocked, so they where basically kidnapped, is that it? And now they're being forced to do whatever this nut wants them to do? Oh, how screwed they are now!

"I knew I should have ran away…," mumbled Micah, he is not going to like this!

"Now then people, follow me to the auditorium that defies all logic to act out different scenes~!" shouted Arietta happily, and when she is having fun, they are screwed.

**And that ends the introduction chapter; hopefully it wasn't bad, I hoped you didn't mind the OC characters, I wanted there to be some reason they are all together at one spot instead of the usual, they come out of nowhere scenario, and I'm going to try to throw a plot into this somehow and somewhere. About the OCs, they come from me and my friends Hetalia role-play, Arietta is my character that usually ends up dieing in the end somehow, or going a little crazy. While Koda belongs to ****awesome-bear (****Narcissist)****, the temperamental one who ends up doing as Ari says, and somehow has super strength. Anyhow, the only plot deceive is the little song that Ari was singing that same from a Hetaloid song. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed this and review please, and chapter two shall be up shortly, which shall show how the process of the parodying shall go. **


	2. Act 1: Raguna: The Fullmetal Alchemist?

2/8/12

**And here is chapter two, sorry if it took awhile, I've had midterms to deal with, plus I haven't been completely 100% lately. Just what will our poor characters end up doing under the rule of Arietta? Oh, the "Act" in the title will be used for the scenes, not every chapter will have a scene in it, and maybe I'll put "Intermission" for those ones. Anything in (-) is author notes, which explains the reason for the character's roles. **

** Chapter 2 ~Act 1~ Raguna: The Fullmetal Alchemist? **

Well, picking up from where we left off last chapter, the nut case Arietta and her "butler" Koda where taking the group of people who had no clue what was going on to the auditorium to act out their scene, what ever that was. The hall they were walking down was rather long and of course fancy looking. The tan carpet had a flower design, which corresponded with the wallpaper and tan colored curtains. While they were walking, Arietta was singing some type of song yet again for some reason, "We try chasing down ways to further our dream, but then we trip over people on the narrow path that winds. It's nothing like wanting to go back to those days. I'm searching for a sky that doesn't exist anymore. Don't give me that sad face like I've become the victim, like you understand. Tears aren't the end of sin. You carry it heavy on your back forever. Who is it you're waiting for in this maze of emotion you can't find your way out of? I want to let it all spill already like I was writing in a blank notebook. What're you're trying to get away from, this thing we call reality?" was what she was singing. From behind them, Raguna noticed that Koda, yet again, had a rather downcast look on her face and he caught a glimpse of annoyance in her eyes again. _"Please, don't get into another fight, it's only been a few minutes since their last one," _was what he thought while keeping an eye on the two girls in front of him.

On the wall had an array of paintings, somewhere of colorful and elaborated deigned places, others of beautiful flowers, varying from one color to another, and then animals, some cute like little kittens, and penguins, then some more dangers, like polar bears, along with different farm animals like sheep and pigs; what's the deal with all of them anyway? When they were approaching a large set of doors at the end of the hall there where paintings of different people, two of them where of young looking woman. The first one had a rather playful expression with long blond hair with blue eyes while the other one had a kind and motherly vibe with strawberry blond hair with green eyes, besides that, they look extremely alike and finally there was one other. At the same time they walked past the pictures, Arietta was still singing, "We live for each other, or have you forgotten in the middle of the night? Because we can't play it safe or sound anymore, and we don't have a place to go home to. What, you don't have enough life left to wipe these feelings out? Just like old times, this is the kind of pain I love. It'd be a shame if I didn't apologize, wouldn't it? Ah, so sorry. Going out of your way not to say it so I don't worry about you. All we took with us that day, all we'll carry with us tomorrow. Because we're never gonna get our turn. Softly closing your eyes like you understand just so you don't have to see what you don't want to," Raguna was rather curious about the song she was singing, it sounded rather out of character for her. Granted, he didn't even know that much about the young girl who appeared no older than what, fourteen or fifteen, but she seemed to be a rather upbeat type of person who would sing those happy songs. While Koda on the other hand who looked about nineteen or twenty looked more like the type to sing something like this; if she would actually sing that is.

There was one other painting hanging on the wall of the hall, and when they passed it, Raguna noted that both of the girls tensed up as they pasted it. Though the people couldn't make out who it was or supposed to be for the painting was cut into ribbons, probably by a knife. Now just why would there be something like that hanging inside their home didn't make much sense to any of them. At the same time, Arietta was still singing that out of character song, "Out of all the rumors we don't need, which ones are new today? Friends standing face to face don't tell lies. They burn in your body like a heart red with irritation. Does it really give you hope, this thing we call reality? We live for each other; can you hear me starting to scream? Because we can't play it safe or sound anymore, and we don't have a place to go home to. You're always thanking me for being kind. That's why I want to get stronger. I'll take on both friends and enemies if it helps me move forward. I've been thinking on what we do to open the next door. We can't retrace our steps anymore. The story's already begun. Open your eyes. Open your eyes," there was something about this pair that doesn't make any sense at all, something about them just seemed suspicious.

When the large doors opened to the large auditorium, Arietta began to run up to the stage while continuing her singing, "What, you don't got enough life left to wipe these feelings out? To try to make right the things you left undone. Let's go one more time. We live for each other; can you hear me starting to scream? Because we can't play it safe or sound anymore, and we don't have a place to go home to. You're always thanking me for being kind. That's why I want to get stronger. Just like old times. This is the kind of pain I love," while Koda who was currently walking followed behind her, like the "butler," she was suppose to be. As soon as they were both on the stage, Ari declared, "And so here we are! The auditorium in which all scenes shall be acted out!" Ari was watching happily as they walked in and when they all took a sit in the overly large room, consisting of the basic colors, red, and tan, which went with the overly large home. After everyone (Since no tried to run for their lives) took a seat in the comfy red chairs with cup holders along with a good bit of leg room, Arietta declared yet again, while yet again pointing, "Listen up, all scenes shall take place here, alright? All you guys have to do is dress up as a character, and pretend to be them and try to follow the script! That is all I ask of you," and that was all she said, and then she went behind the stage, and quickly came back with a binder.

She opened the light blue binder, whose cover consisted of different pictures, some where of animals, people, and along with what looked like a family photograph, but Raguna wasn't able to make out who. The overly hyper girl pulled out a couple of pages from the binder, and when she was done, handed it to the still sulking Koda. The many people where wondering just what was going to happen next, just what will they have to act out, and who has to go first?

"Okay, the people who I need first are Raguna, Mei, Carmen, Micah, Mana, Aden, and Lily!" yelled Ari happily, waiting for each person to get on stage. Of course though no on really moved, except for Raguna who was actually interested in what she was planning; some where thinking this whole thing was stupid, while others where just to scared to do anything. Of course Arietta wasn't all that thrilled about that, so with the tapping of her foot and the clearing of her throat she went on to say, "Okay people, you can do this the easy way by marching your butts up here, or," and now she was pointing that them, with her left hand on her hip and shouted, "I can come down their and drag your asses up here myself!" now that got them going, and rather quickly at that, but their where a few lines thrown in from the other people, though why they would be afraid of a small, and a bit frail looking girl was rather odd.

"If anything happens to my sister, you're dead!" shouted Carlos who was rather worried about his beloved little sister getting dragged into who knows what, but thanks to Micah, who was telling him to stay calm, he decided to stayed put.

"Oh, I see a sister complex here, what good information to use later," spoke Arietta with a little giggle at the end, she just loves these type of characters, their just so fun to play around with.

While Koda raised her hand to her head and said in an annoyed tone, "No, not another one these deranged siblings complexes, one is bad enough," wait, who is the other character with a sibling complex? Who knows, they may learn one day, or maybe not. When Koda noticed Carmen walking up she turned her head and asked, "Please tell me he doesn't try to marry you constantly and try to break down your door and try to kill doorknobs?"

Carmen was taken back a bit by her question, wondering just what type of person would actually do such a thing, "Not at all, he can be a little over protective, but he's not that crazy," well, that's not _necessarily_ true, but it really doesn't matter, for she's a bit crazy too if you think of it.

"Hey, if your looking for a over protective guy with a sister complex, go look at that guy back their," mention a silver haired boy who just got up on the stage with a rather ditzy, orange haired girl by his side. He was pointing towards the back of the room to a man with long blond hair with a rather…

"You mean the guy with the terribly designed hat that like totally needs to be burned? The one next to the short one who looks like Kagaime Rin?" asked Arietta while looking at where the boy, who was probably Aden with that Lily chick. Well, at least she found the character that would be killed off now, but protests from that guy is probably going to cause a problem, well if that would be the case she could always lock him in the basement with _her_. She definitely would be able to scare him shitless and cause him to stay put if he wanted to continue to live, if he gets to that is. While next to Ari, Koda placed her hand to her head again, saying something along the lines of, "And you criticize my friends?"

"Yeah, he's beyond nuts for his sister, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually would do that," spoke Aden, that guy was just over obsessed with her it was creepy, "Oh, and who's a Kagaime Rin anyway?"

"I see, thanks for the info Addy!" spoke Ari happily; she just loves to give people nicknames, even if they made no sense really. Aden didn't look really thrilled at his new name on the other hand, "Oh, I'll explain later, lets just say it's a character that has a tendency to die, well, one of them technically, (Hmm, maybe I should have Micah fit Len's role?) just don't tell her brother that," she explain what Vocaliod is to them another day.

Anyhow, Ari ordered all of her "actors" to go back stage to get prepared for this show that they must put on. The people waiting for the show could hear complaints coming from someone back stage for some reason or another, just what could this girl be planning exactly?

After about twenty-five minutes or so passed, in which the viewers just chatted away, and later a large screen appeared on the wall backing the stage, the people who where currently not being forced to be apart of this mess watched the screen as words appeared on it which was stating the title of the series, the basics of the story for it was unlikely any of them would actually know what the series was. No one was sure of why they where being shown this but oh well.

"Fullmetal Alchemist," by, Hiromu Arakawa, was the first thing to appear on the screen, and after it faeded, more words appered.

The story follows the adventures of two alchemist brothers named Edward and Alphonse Elric. While trying to revive their mother, the brothers lost parts of their bodies, with Alphonse's soul being contained in a suit of armor, and Edward replacing his right arm and left leg with two sets of automail, a type of advanced prosthetic limb. Advised by Roy Mustang, an alchemist from the State Military, Edward becomes a State Alchemist, and starts traveling with Alphonse through the country of Amestris in order to find a way to recover their bodies. In their search, they hear of the Philosopher's Stone, a powerful alchemy artifact that the brothers can use to recover their bodies. However, after becoming a State Alchemist, Edward discovers that several members of the military are also attempting to get the stone, most notably humanoid creatures known as homunculi, who start chasing the Elric brothers.

Of course someone in the crowd voice their opinion in a rather energetic voice, of the basics as interesting and wanted to get to reading it herself, you people should know who that person is. Of course someone else said, "Selphy, could you keep quite please?" the person who stated this was probably Lara, one of the few who would fall into the sane category among all of these people.

After the words faded, the whole stage transformed into what looked like a busy street filled with many people just walking by, the scene began with the diming of the lights and the soundtrack of the series playing in the background. Though, of course, no one questioned just how any of this actually happened, but it really didn't matter to them, they where just curious of what they'll have to get stuck doing in the future, since no one was going to leave any time soon if they didn't want to lose their head.

"So the two Elric brother," began a voice that was the narrator, which was probably being done by Arietta, who was probably the only one who actually knew of this series, "Have returned to Central and are planning to have a meeting with the Lieutenant Colonel to discuss the a suppose lead for the location of the legendary Philosopher's Stone," and that was the end of the narration and two characters walked on stage from the right side. On was dressed in a red coat, while the other was in a gaigantic piece of armor, and appered to be having problems walking as well.

"So we're back here, might as well go to see the colonel, right Al?" asked the person in the red coat, who's tone of voice was a bit deeper than usual, trying to act normal in this situation, who went to mumble, "This thing is rather comfy, maybe I should get one myself."

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up and get done with this Raguna, I want to get out of this armor, it's really hard to move in!" yelled the voice, that didn't really suit the character from inside the armor, well, at least we know that Raguna is playing Edward, but who is the one playing Alphonse?

"Um, Mei, where suppose to act like the characters, remember?" asked Raguna in a low tone of voice, trying not to be too obvious, he doesn't to enraged the wrath of the "Ultra Director," who knows what she can do?

With a bit of hesitation and annoyance in her voice, Mei went on to say, "…Fine, but next time you're wearing this, it's hot as hell," was what she grumbled.

"Now, back to the scene, "Al"?" asked Raguna, trying to get things back on track.

"Yes "Brother," spoke Mei, refocusing her thoughts onto the scene, and with a bit of a pitch change in her voice, trying to sound a bit more like a young boy, "Yes brother, the sooner we talk to the Colonel, the sooner we can back on the search for the stone," then, under her breath she mumbled, "And be done with this stupid thing."

And so they began to walk until they reached a side at a table, where two people where located. One was just eating food like no tomorrow, or trying to that is, while the other one was just standing by his side, with a serious her face.

"Ah no, not you! Um, ah, um, what's the characters name again?" asked Raguna turning his head towards the side of the stage, and an annoyed voice commented, "Why don't you try using your head!" and with that a wash bucket came magically out of the ceiling and smacked Raguna smack dab on the head, and oh, you should have heard the girls of Kardia and Trampoli scream out his name. Raguna stumbled aback a bit from the initial impact, it could've been worse, thanks all of his monster fighting, he built up a strong head, "Oh yeah! It's Lin, or is it Ling? Well anyway, why are you here?" was what he asked in annoyance; apparently his character didn't like him much so he had to act like it, though he didn't actually know the boy.

When the person who appeared to be playing said character appeared a little shaky and unstable, perhaps from fear, but he went on to say, "I think I'm going to be sick from this much food, how can people eat so much and not get sick?" asked the boy who managed to turn his head to someone in the audience and say, "Collette, you need to give me some of your stomach," and with that his face fell onto the table, lacking a lot of color.

Raguna lowered his head down to the younger boy, which you might have guessed was, "Micah, that's your name right? Come on, you can pull through, right? I've been through hell and back twice, which includes being fought over by a bunch of different girls (Which is the reason I'm still not married…) I think you can pull through a little upset stomach, right?" spoke the older man, he didn't have much of a rule in this, he had only a few lines, and then he be off to the nearest restroom, he could pull through this!

"I'll try…," began Micah while raising his small, in pain body, his eyes glared over to the people of his little village, and oh, did some of the girls look mad, well he is being forced to work while in pain so of course they would care. He just had to act like a self-center prince character with his own personal bodyguards watching his every move, well, except this chick, Mana was it, who was just standing their looking at her arm as if someone was going to tell her to cut it off.

"What's up pipsqueak, looking for that stone again, any luck? Hey, since you're here, could you pay for my food, I'm lacking on cash right now," was what he said in a bit deeper voice than his usual tone of voice, he noticed how the girls seemed to be…happier now? What now, they're going to want him to talk like that more often? Oh great, he looks girly for a reason, he's supposed to sound feminine, not masculine! Though, it would make him more manly seeming but the girls seem to like his cute apperence…

"No way I'm paying for your food you lazy bum, try paying your self for once," spoke Raguna, who began to walk a bit from the table, getting ready for a scene change.

"Fine, you stingy jerk," with that, Micah stood, well, at least tried to stand up and started to walk rather unsteadily in the other direction, with Mana following behind him, was she really necessary in this scene? Well, not really, but the character of Ling always had her around so it made sense. Anyhow, they managed to walk off screen, and behind stage Micah passed out after saying in a dramatic way and you could just imagine a flowery background with the boy shedding a few tears and saying, "I did it," and then fell to the ground with a loud thud, poor fellow. At that time Mana snapped out of her trance and bent down and placed her hand on the boy's back and asked, "Are you still alive?" She got a reply of silence from the figure. Meanwhile, Koda looked down at the boy and said, "I think we should take him to see Emma," just who was this Emma person you ask? You'll find out later. Arietta, who pulled out a pocket watch with an owl flying upwards with what appeared to be a ribbon with some type of words on it in it's mouth on it and checked the time and replied back, "She's on her lunch break right about now. Just get him a bucket, blanket, pillow and make sure he doesn't move."

Now back at the center stage, the scene was now at a room, an office of some sorts. Standing in front of a desk in the dull, white room was our main characters. Behind the desk was our next introduction, which was…

"Why hello Fullmetal, it's nice to see you in one piece for a change," spoke the male voice from behind the table, though no one was able to see who he was thanks to the two figures standing in front of him, for the way the stage was set up.

"Yeah yeah colonel, I get it. Anyhow, do you have any new informaion on the stone?" asked Raguna, thought the audience couldn't see it, he had a pout on his face, this acting thing wasn't all that bad. His eyes strolled over to where Koda and Arietta was standing, Koda seemed bored with this, though looked a bit worried about the passed out Micah; she would get along with Mei he thought. Arietta on the other hand, who didn't seem to think Micah's situation was a problem; he could see hanging out with Selphy (Oh, how he would hate to see that happen) looked mad and she yelled at them while shaking her arms wildly, "They can't see you, turn around, move out of the way, do something!"

And of course to keep the little demon happy, Raguna, who motioned Mei to move, went to the left and right sides of the desk, and so they could see the person portraying the colonel who turned out to be the silver haired boy Aden, who was picked just to fill in the spot. The boy went on to say, "Nothing yet, so I would recommend you two just go and look around for some information," and with that the scene goes black. The people who where left on stage walked off, and the screen showed a picture of the two main characters with the words, "Fullmetal Alchemist," being said, and then another picture showed up with different characters and said the same line. Now that would be annoying to hear every episode for sixty-four episodes straight.

The light comes back on and put two main characters are now walking around looking for so leads about the legendary stone. When they reached a dark and run-down building, something caught the sight of Raguna who stopped Mei by grabbing onto the piece of armor with a clank noise being reverberated through the room.

"What is it brother?" asked Mei, who was still just waiting for this to finish up already, this was just a pain, what was point of doing this?

"Look inside Al, what do you see?" he asked in a serious sounding tone, while pointing to a window on the dreary looking building. Inside the building was a rather familiar looking, well, not to the actors, but the characters, women.

"Why is Winry here? That, and why is she tied up?" asked Mei, in a fake shocked and worried tone of voice, and she was wondering what was up with the name, it sounded so stupid, well, the character _is_ the main female who really doesn't do much beside fixes the main lead's prosthetic limb, and helps out every once in awhile, so not much is really expected.

"I don't know," began Raguna while hurrying towards the entrance into the building, "But we have to save her, so come on!" and with that Raguna yanked the piece of armor's arm, though he didn't expect it to fall off suddenly. Well, that wasn't part of the script that it was not.

In the back of the stage, Ari slapped the back of her head and yelled, "I thought I got that dumb thing fixed!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a cheap skate like someone else we know, then maybe these things wouldn't happen," commented Koda with a smirk on her face, but who was this other person she's referring too?

"Hey, don't you dare go their Ko! It isn't like that!" yelled the girl with a bit of a blush on her face, "Anyhow, I need that extra money to buy my books, how else is a literary girl such as myself going to be able to read without being able to buy my books?" commented Ari in a annoyed tone and went in a box in the back stage and pulled something out of the chest and walked on stage.

Raguna sighed and placed a hand on his face, he was right; she would get along with Selphy, the whole obsession with books and all, he was fearing what could happen in the future, what type of story could they make up? Let's just hope theirs no one to help with the illustrations, then things could get out of hand, especially if they wanted to make a comic. The girl grabbed the arm off of the stage and asked Raguna, "Could hold it right where it fell off please?"

"Alright," was what he replied back to the girl, surprised she said please and held it at the area where it fell off of, he could hear Mei complain inside of the armor. The girl then began to tape the arm back onto the body, and after using majority of the tape, the arm was back on, some how, maybe magic has something to do with it. "Alright, that's done, so let the play go on!" was what she yelled happily while trotting back.

After that the stage went black after a door sound was heard and when the lights came back on and reviled the new scene, apparently the brothers found one of the homunculi, Lust, who happened to kidnap the childhood friend of the brothers.

"Um, if you want your friend back, you will have to beat me!" spoke the actor who was acting as Lust, who happened to be…

"Who cast Lily as the villain!" asked a female voice, filled with surprise from the crowd, probably from Odette, Lily's younger sister, "She doesn't suite the villain type, unless she's trying to save the world with her food which ends up killing millions or corrupting their minds and making them zombies that follow her orders," laughed the purpled haired girl, she could see her sister ending up doing something like that.

"Odette, you don't have to be so mean!" spoke the youngest of the three sisters, Violet, "Sure cocking isn't the best, but still…"

Suddenly Arietta popped her head out from behind the stage and yelled, "I like your thinking! I think I'm going to make a skit out of that, so thanks!" was what she said happily. Aden who was back there too went on to say, "No thanks, I'm not going to kill Lily, though she did try to kill me with her food before, I'm still not going to do that!"

After that little statement the scene went on and a bright light shown on the captive victim tied to a chair and that person was the last person in this episode's cast who was Carmen, and was currently looking rather displeased with the situation and said in a bored and rather monotone voice tone, "Edward, save me!"

"Carmen! How dare you do this to my sis-," began Carlos who disapproved of his sisters rule as the damsel in distress, she wasn't the type to get kidnapped, Shara was though! Not even a deranged dragon could kidnap his sister; she would beat it with her fishing rode!

Arietta, from behind the scenes and sighed, it was just an act, it wasn't real, and some how, just by snapping her fingers another wash bucket came out of the ceiling and smacked Carlos on the head, a warning for him to behave himself.

So the show went onwards, and so an enduring battle scene was to come up. Lily, who was playing the enemy of this act started to run, more like clumsily stumble forward towards Raguna saying, "Prepare!"

Raguna had a, "What do I do now?" look on his face and turned his head towards Arietta who was just clapping her hands, bending down, and then placing them on the floor. So, unknown of what was to come next, he did just as she did, and well, what happen next surprised him, a bright light, as if lighting was crashing in his hands, appeared and a long piece of wood extending from the floor went flying and nearly hit Lily, who contently stopped as it was coming towards her.

"How in the world did I do that?" yelled Raguna to the tyrannical director who just replied back, "It's just the wonderful special affects, as if it was coming from a James Cameron movie! Hmm, while I'm on that subject, maybe we should do Aliens…," Koda just stared at her with a, "You got to be kidding me," face.

Anyhow, Lily, being the not so perfect person to play the enemy got up said in a ditzy tone, "You might have won this time, but you won't be you won't be so luckily next time Elric!" and with that she ran off to the back of the stage, nearly tripping on the way.

Koda went on to say, "Not much of a battle scene," in a bit of a bored tone, how could anyone call that a battle? Maybe she was just being cheap on the special affects.

"Yeah, but what do you think I could do? Let this motherly type character get into a entire fight?" replied Arietta in a low tone, she couldn't have one of her actors getting hurt, and it would be mean! Especially if they don't have much of an endurance!

"Then way did you pick her?" she replied back, a little confused.

"Well, her voice fitted the character!" yelled Ari, if someone has the right voice, why not cast them?

"I don't understand you," was all she said.

So, back to Raguna who was confused by that little thing, went on over to Carmen, untied her and she went on to say in a monotone yet again, "Thank you for saving me Edward and Alphonse," while hoping this was the end of this stupid thing, she much rather be a badass character, who beats people up with super powers or something!

"No problem, but why where you here in the first place anyway?" he asked in a curious tone of voice, really, how does girls end up getting kidnapped all the time anyway? Isn't it a bit clichéd…he's been hanging out with Selphy too much…

"Yeah Winry, it's not a smart move to come here without telling us first," added in Mei, hoping this would come to an end any minute now so she could get out of the costume, it's beyond stuffy.

"Well, I wanted to see how you to where doing and all, but I ran into that odd busty lady who looked like she was out of a strip club and grabbed me," spoke Carmen and snickered at the strip club joke, really, that outfit really looked rather overly reveling, and her chest could be seen. In the audience, Lily's sisters didn't look all that thrilled at that comment, was she insulting their sister?

"I see, well at least your safe now. Just don't do something like this again," was all he said and the three just left the area, was that joke necessary?

And so that ended the scene, the people in the crowd just clapped away at the enjoyment of the mediocre attempt at a skit, but at least it wasn't them being tormented. Well, except for Carlos with a booming headache from the wash bucket that fell magically from the ceiling, how it even made any sense made almost as little as the way they managed to transform the whole entire stage into something out of an anime. The screen began to flicker on again as the area went back to looking like a typical stage and the cast list followed.

Roles:

Edward Elric: Raguna **(Same Japanese voice: ****Romi Park)**

Alphones Elric: Mei **(****Same Japanese voice: ****Rie Kugimiya)**

Winry Rockbell: Carmen **(Same English voice: ****Caitlin Glass)**

Lin/Ling Yao: Micah **(Same English voice: Todd Haberkorn)**

Lan Fan: Mana **(****Same Japanese voice: ****Nana Mizuki)**

Roy Mustang: Aden **(Just picked for the role)**

Lust: Lily **(****Same Japanese Voice from Brotherhood: ****Kikuko Inoue)**

So, after the words faded, Ari dragged Koda by hand to the stage, along with the rest of the cast who followed after, well, except for Micah who was passed out (Dead perhaps?) on the floor in the back of the stage. The people in the crowd clapped, for it seemed like the right thing to do in that situation. After the claps, and a few swear words the came out of Carlos's mouth thanks to the bucket and some of the girls from Sharance was giving her some evil looks, all wondering what happened to sweet little Micah.

"Well, that's it for now people, ten minute break, then we'll be starting act two! So, don't go and try to run away, or else I'll be dragging you back!" she yelled happily to her new little toys, she could hear Koda sigh in the background, mumbling something like, "I feel sorry for these people. Why does that pest always have to cause others such problems? She should just listen to me more often," Why feel sorry? It's not like she's torturing them to death or anything, she's just playing around with them; besides, they get to live here for free, they don't have to pay for anything at all, so it's a fair exchange; they did as she said, and they got to live here for free, so what's so wrong with that?

The last lines that Koda spoke was what irked her the most, _always_ thinking like she could control her. That wasn't true, she can't control her _anymore, _she was the one in control this time, _"After all, the queen is on my side of this chess game; she won't win this time, I won't let her interferer with me anymore, I can take care of myself. This time, I'm the one in control and no one is here to back her up like before," _after that thought she delcared happily, "Now then, what should we do next I wonder, I wonder," she can just smile and hide her hatered behind that cheerful façade, it's not like anyone would ever notice a difference anyway.

Preview of ~Act 2~ :

"Okay people, next act we shall be acting out a scene from a video game," yelled Ari happily and then went on to say,"…or will it be a show? Or maybe Wuthering Heights? Hmm, I can't decide."

"So stay tune to see what crazy scheme this nut comes up with next, if she actually decides on one that is," spoke Koda in a annoyed tone, "Wuthering Heights, really? I don't even know what that is!"

"Well then bye bye~!" declered Ari waving to the views, "Stay tune for act 2 coming soon to a computer screen near you! And what's wrong with my books Koda!"

"If you manage to that is," added in Koda, "And your books suck! There always depressing!"

~Bonus: Poor Micah~

Apparently some time has passed and the cast found Micah dead backstage from choking on his vomit, the poor thing.

"Well, I didn't expect to kill someone this early on," mumbled Arietta.

"Of course this would happen," sighed Koda, "People always end up dieing thanks to you."

"Hey wh-" before she could go on the girls from Sharance all appeared behind them, and in the front leading the rest of them was a as usual not-so-emotional Raven, and a blood thirsty looking Shara who stated in a malicious tone, "You killed Micah, so you must pay for it."

"Ahh, I'm going to die, save me Koda! It's mutiny!" yelled Arietta who went to hide behind Koda, who was grabbed by the collar by said brunette and said, "You had this coming, and you don't abuse people and get away with it."

"Um, Koda if you haven't noticed," she began, pointing towards Shara, "Don't you see she has a knife! And that horn lady with the glasses has a clever! They're not going to abuse me, they're going to kill me!" she yelled in a panicked tone.

"And I don't care," and so Koda threw her right to the wolves and straight into Shara with demonic looking eyes.

And so later on that day, Arietta was also found dead from loss of blood from knife and clever lacerations, along with severe burns and bruises, and all the meanwhile Koda seemed like she really care, or _did_ she?

"And so I got killed," mumbled ghost Ari next to ghost Micah, "How did you put up with them?"

"I ask myself the same thing sometimes," was all he replied, with a downcast look on his face.

**Well, I hoped that was alright, I'm not so sure this worked out the way I wanted it to, it seemed a little drawn out. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed, please review of course, and stay tune for chapter 3, whose theme isn't picked just yet. The song was "Again," by YUI, the first opening to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and the english lyrics are from . **


End file.
